deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raharu 95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yggdra Union Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reincarnation page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 17:27, 2011 October 31 Welcome! Thank you very much for your contribution Laharl95! As you can see, the wiki needs more contibutors. I hope I get to see you here more often. Escutcheon 09:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Oh so you're currently playing the PSP's hard mode? Awesome!!! I guess you already read some of the spoiler articles I made about some PSP-exclusive materials. Sorry about that. By the way, I plan to adopt this wiki as its new beaurocrat and admin, are you cool with that? Escutcheon 11:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to see you again! To be honest, I've been busy with school myself. It's good to know you have been doing well. :) Escutcheon 14:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Thanks Laharl95! I've already sent a request so that I can adopt this wiki. I need the support of other active users of this wiki so that they'll grant my request. Escutcheon 11:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Info Box Template Info Box? Can you show me what it looks like? I'm sorry if I'm not very familiar with it. I don't usually edit wikias. This is actually the first wikia I edited. Escutcheon 15:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oooh! I see. Yes, yes I have been wondering for a while how to do that. You're right. I have been seeing that in other wikias (I didn't know it's called template info box). Sure! Sure! We can do that for the characters here. I would very much appreciate it. Thank you for the suggestion. :D Escutcheon 15:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. ;D Escutcheon 15:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Redwall Wars Wiki Wow, I see that you're also an admin of the Redwall Wars Wiki. Your experience will be very valuable here. I'm very glad. Thank you very much. :D Escutcheon 15:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Can you tell me more about Redwall Wars? I'm just curious about it. I know you told me about it being a series of books but I seem to get lost when I go to that wiki. Sorry about that. --Escutcheon 15:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ooooh, I see. Thanks Laharl95! I think I'll research about those books. They look really interesting. :D --Escutcheon 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::If ever I'd play on Redwall Wars, I think I'd like to play as an eagle but my alignment would be neutral. ;) --Escutcheon 16:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Template Looks good. Thanks Laharl95! BTW, I like the game Disgaea as well. Flonne is such a cutie in that game. Escutcheon 15:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I hope you don't mind if I fill in some of the details in the templates later as well. ;) --Escutcheon 16:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. :D --Escutcheon 16:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. Nicely done, Laharl95! --Escutcheon 16:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just saw your latest edit on Emilia. Nice job. :D --Escutcheon 14:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Disgaea Who wouldn't? Disgaea is a great game. ;) Escutcheon 15:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Oh and by the way, I've set up a forum so we can discuss about the matter with the other active members here. Thank you very much for replying to my previous messages. ;) Escutcheon 15:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's still queued and pending approval by the Wikia staff. --Escutcheon 17:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::My adoption request just got approved today. Since you've been putting much effort in improving this wiki, would you like to be an administrator here? I could use the help. --Escutcheon 17:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Then it's settled. I've given you admin rights. Congratulations and keep up the good work! ;) --Escutcheon 07:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi Laharl95. I just wanted to ask if you have experience in background modifying? I've been wanting to customize this wiki's background for a while now. However, my knowledge and experience about this matter seems.......inadequate. I love how the Redwall Wiki's background seems to take up the whole screen. So far, I am unable to mimic such effect. I wanted to try something simple first by using this image of Milanor as a background tile but so far, I am unsatisfied with my results. Escutcheon 03:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Thanks anyway. :) ::To edit the background, first you have to click the admin dashboard. I think you have access to it since you're an admin here. Next, you click on the theme designer. After which, you click on the customize button. In there, you can click on the box below the word that says graphic and you can upload a pic you wish to become the background of the wiki. The pic format must be in the form of JPEG, PNG or GIF and its file size must not exceed 150 kilobytes. ::As for the pics for the wiki background, I have the following selection: ::I also have some background pics from the game itself if you want them. Welcome Back! ^_^ No sweat. I understand. ^_^ There's no rush. You don't have to contribute right away if IRL stuff is currently preventing you from doing it. All of us have priorities that we have to attend to. Remember, we're here to have fun and to share our knowledge with everyone. So relax. ^_^ The important thing is that you're kind enough to inform me that you're still alive and doing well. :) Don't worry, I'm still eager to hear from you. :D Oh and by the way, a member just came to me and suggested something. I'd like to know what you think. I posted his suggestion in our community forums here. Thanks again for keeping in touch with me, Laharl95. ^_^ Escutcheon 16:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Merging Just a head's up. ;) We're about to begin the merging of the wikias. :) Also, you might want to introduce yourself here in the Dept. Heaven Merger Hub. Thanks! :D--Escutcheon 06:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I am here, as always ;) But of course. ;) I may not be as active as before, but I still watch over the wiki. ;) Anyway, I'll see what I can do with Eater's sprite. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 15:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm....Its seems I'm having some difficulties with Eater's sprite. It's difficult for me to get a copy of Blaze Union and on top of that, I can't really understand Kanji. :I'll try to contact a few people I know that might be able to help us. I'm sorry if I'm not much of a help. --Escutcheon (talk) 16:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been doing well, thanks for asking. :D ::How about you? It's been a while, hasn't it? :) ::I'm glad you're still here. :) --Escutcheon (talk) 04:22, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Laharl95, I just realized that Escutcheon or myself never transferred your Admin rights over during the merger. Sorry about that! Are you still interested in being an Admin? -Revitalizer (talk) 05:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm with Rev on this, Laharl95. We could always use the extra hand to help maintain the wiki and ensuring quality control. ;) :Just give us a holler and we'll restore your admin rights in a snap. ;D --Escutcheon (talk) 04:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll get right on it. Also, are you officially changing your name or creating a new account? If you're doing the latter, give one of us a shout with the new username so we can change the rights on that account. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm glad you're still on-board with us, Laharl95. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 19:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Eater Sprite Unfortunately, I am still unable to find a decent sprite of Eater. The closest I ever got was these four: --Escutcheon (talk) 16:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :That does sound awesome, Lar! :D :For now, I'll keep an eye out for any good Eater sprite that might pop out somewhere. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 09:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I'm still unable to find a good sprite of Eater. I don't know about it myself as to why no one has ripped or shared a good Eater sprite. If I had the skill, an understanding of the Japanese language and a copy of Blaze Union, I'd be glad to rip Eater's Sprite myself and share it here. :( ::As for the new messaging system, I did gave it into consideration. However, I am reluctant to change any of the settings in the wiki as I am still unfamiliar to its features. Perhaps you and Revitalizer can discuss about it as well. It would be nice to know his input regarding this. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 14:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Catching-up I've been doing well. Thanks for asking. ^_^ I am juggling quite a handful recently since I am now in the third year of my medical education. I've been playing the Dept. Heaven games on my PSP lately since I recently got it back. I'm replaying the first three episodes with Gungnir as my ultimate goal. As of now, I'm done playing Riviera on my PSP and have proceeded to Yggdra Union again. After which, I'll replay Knights and then proceed to Gungnir. I'm doing a little bit of research within the context of the games. How about you? How have you been? :) Escutcheon (talk) 08:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. ;) :You've helped the wiki a lot in the past and as such, you're still a valuable member of the staff as far as I'm concerned. ^_^ :Anyway, just remember to have fun in whatever you do. Cheers! :D --Escutcheon (talk) 05:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC)